<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Here to Eternity by Pambot3000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563118">From Here to Eternity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000'>Pambot3000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Bendy Boys Do Hollywood! [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action Figures, Beach Sex, Classic Movies - Freeform, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, From Here to Eternity - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sexy, the Bendy Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky recreate one of the most famous beach scenes from the classic film From Here to Eternity (1953) starring Burt Lancaster and Deborah Kerr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Sgt. Milton Warden/Karen Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Bendy Boys Do Hollywood! [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From Here to Eternity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts">Voodoosgirl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50246374067/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>